A Feeling of Yearing
by NereicHakoto
Summary: After the deaths of her family and friends, Sakura removes herself from society and places herself in seclusion. However, Gaara managed to create a dent in the barrier. Will he be able to revive Sakura to her original state? GaaxSaku. Now Complete.
1. The Beginning of New Sakura

_**A Feeling of Yearning**_

**Mario11445: Hey everybody! I warned you to keep an eye out for this! Not the title, but the ones who read my first story all the way to the end do! I'm not exactly sure of what this is going to be about, so we'll find out together! Thanks for reading! I'm going to make the chapters longer this time! Five year time skip since the incident with Sasuke's escape. Just to let you know, some of this almost made ME cry.**

The pink-haired konoichi sighed as Tsunade continued to lecture her. She was fifteen, and was stuck in her sensei's office like some badly behaved Academy student. It was true she was being a bad girl, but she couldn't take being nice to everyone who wronged her. Like Sasuke.

"Are you listening to me Sakura?!" The Hokage, or as Naruto would say, the old hag, yelled. Sakura awoke from her daydream.

"Hai," She said, "Gomen, Tsunade-sama."

**Mario11445: Alright about the Japanese talk there, I'll fill you in on what they mean when they come up. For instance, Hai- means yes, yes sir, and yes ma'am, Gomen- means sorry or I'm sorry. Enjoy! Oh yeah another thing, when the speech is italicized, that means that they are talking to themselves in their mind, and when its bold and italicized, its either the Tailed Demons or an Inner self.**

Tsunade glared at her misbehaving student and sighed, there was no way Sakura would change because of a lecture. She was just like the rest of team 7, stubborn. Recently though, Sakura started to treat Tsunade like a second mother, and because of this, they were very close so there might be a chance that Sakura would listen. But, once again, Tsunade was wrong.

"Alright, you are dismissed." Tsunade said, Sakura got up, bowed to her master and left._ 'That girl, its as if she will never stop misbehaving'_

"Sakura-chan! The old hag finally let you go!" Sakura was greeted by Naruto with a bone crushing hug.

"Naruto... cant... breathe..." Sakura gasped, Naruto let her go and apologized. They walked together back to Sakura's house. Naruto looked over at her and saw her eyes were filled with sadness, more then when she tried to stop Sasuke from leaving. He knew she was over him now, but he couldn't help feeling guilty for not being able to bring him back.

"Sakura-chan?" She looked at Naruto, "You sure your over Sasuke?" She was on the verge of tears, Naruto didn't know what to do.

"I am over him, but," Sakura started to cry, "I just can't help thinking about him!" With this last statement, Sakura turned towards Naruto and buried her head in his chest and cried. For a moment they stayed like that, Naruto put his arms around her and tried to comfort her the best he could. They finally got to Sakura's house, Sakura thanked Naruto and disappeared inside.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto said to himself, "I will kill Sasuke for doing this to you. I promise."

The only reason Sakura Hanuro is now mischievous is, Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto knew this, but didn't do anything about it. "That was my mistake." Naruto said, "Sakura..." The Nine-tails sensed his anger and gave him some power. Naruto's eyes were red and slanted, the scratches on his face grew wider. He slammed open the door to Tsunade's office looking like this, Tsunade looked up. She froze.

"No." Naruto's anger grew,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!" He yelled, "SAKURA IS LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF THAT DAMNED UCHIHA! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST NOT DO ANYTHING!" Tsunade was shocked that Naruto called Sasuke 'Uchiha'. That only meant one thing, Naruto would leave even if she said no. Tsunade sighed and thought about what would happen to Naruto if he went alone. Jiraiha might find him and make sure he isn't killed, but what if he doesn't? Sasuke was the leader of the Sound Village since he killed Orochimaru.

"Alright." Naruto calmed down a bit, but just enough for him to stop yelling.

"I just don't want Sakura looking like that anymore." He said, the power of the Nine-Tails had receded.

"Go fetch Shikamaru." Tsunade said, "And don't even THINK about leaving before my say-so." Naruto nodded and left to get Shikamaru.

**Two hours later**

The team of ten was ready to set out, once again, to get Sasuke. This time, however, they were going to kill him. Naruto remained serious during the entire time, which was very unusual of him. Just like before Sakura appeared to them, "Naruto," Naruto looked over at her, still extremely serious, Sakura's eyes got violent, "Kill him." No tears, no sadness, just hate and lust, Naruto nodded.

Ambushes, traps, and ordinary criminals got in their way during their adventure to the only place Sasuke could be. Naruto's anger grew tremendously with every second. Pretty soon he was far ahead of the group. Every ninja that opposed him was cut down immediately. Even Naruto's friends started to fear him. Thanks to the Nine-Tail's power he arrived at the lair five minutes before everyone else, instead of going inside he waited for his friends. He knew he would need their help to get inside. They went inside the lair. It seemed deserted, but Naruto knew Sasuke was here, the ninjas they fought on the way here were probably the ones from this section of the lair.

Finally, they found Sasuke, or Naruto did, the others were fighting extremely powerful ninja that got in their way. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" They lunged at each other. Near the end of their battle, Naruto was getting desperate. He ordered the Nine-Tails to give him all it's power... _**'Its time to kill.'**_ (Nine-Tails/Kyuubi)

-------------------------------------------scene change---------------------------------------

Sakura looked out her bedside window, Naruto still hadn't come back. Then, she notice some commotion around the gate, '_whats going on? Is Naruto and the others back?'_ Sakura went to the gate and shifted her way through to the front to greet her friends. Sakura gasped, there were medic ninja carrying a dead body back into the city, the top was covered, but on the middle of the corpse, was Naruto's headband. Sakura Hanuro now had no friends.

Sakura was alone. Completely and utterly alone. Her parents were killed, and now her friends were also. She didn't know what to do, she spent most of her time crying, but during these times Tsunade was the nicest person she had ever known. Tsunade took Sakura into her home, and made sure she was content with her surroundings. The news of how Naruto died had hit her like a bullet, the cause of Naruto's death was... overflow of chakra. He summoned all the power of the Kyuubi, and even though he was killed, so was Sasuke.

Sakura wanted Sasuke dead, but she didn't want Naruto to kill himself in the process. Sakura cried for three days straight, when she finally stopped, something would make her start again. Tsunade knew this was a horrible thing to do, it cut down her stanima and slowed her reflexes. Tsunade finally made the decision to send her to Suna, Temari would take care of her.

Suna was indeed the best place for Sakura to recover, she was escorted by Kakashi, Tsunade knew he would get her to Suna safely. Kakashi knocked on the sand sibling's door, it opened to reveal the face of Temari. "Sakura its good to see you again!" Temari went to Sakura and gave her a hug. Sakura didn't respond, rather, she barely noticed Temari.

"Sakura has been like this for a month now." Kakashi explained, "She's going to be living here, in hopes of reviving her." Temari nodded, it wasn't a problem, well, Sakura was, but not as a burden.

After making sure everything would be alright with Sakura living here, Kakashi left the job of reviving Sakura to Temari. "Sakura? Temari said. No response. "Sakura." No response. "Sakura!" This seemed to work.

"What?" Sakura's voice was horse after weeks of confinement.

"Snap out of it already!" Temari said, Sakura started to cry. Temari sighed, "You can't keep dwelling in the past. Even though you think your alone, your not! You have Kakashi-sensei, me, Kankuro, Tsunade-sama and the entire Leaf Village! Heck even Gaara too!" Sakura looked at Temari, her expression had lightened up a bit.

"Gaara too?" She asked, Temari smiled, they were finally getting somewhere.

"Yes, Gaara too. Even though he may not show it he was surprised and sad when he heard of the death of his friends." Temari smiled, "Your not alone." Sakura's expression finally rested completely, but Temari knew they still had more work to do before her revival. They were finally getting somewhere. Temari left Sakura to reflect on what was said. When dinner was ready Gaara finally came home, Sakura looked up at him, he was smiling. Sakura didn't understand, why was Gaara smiling, he NEVER smiled. Gaara looked down at Sakura, he looked at Temari, she motioned him over. Sakura didn't know what they were talking about, nor did she care. Gaara went out of the kitchen and sat on the sofa next to Sakura and stared at her. Sakura fidgeted nervously, she hated being stared at. Finally,

"What do you want Gaara?" Sakura asked, Gaara smiled, glad to get a response.

"I want to snap you out of your seclusion. If you don't let anyone in, no one would let you in. I learned that the hard way." He said. Sakura's eyes widened as she remembered what Temari told her about Gaara. "I care about you." Sakura froze.

_'Gaara...cares...about me?'_ She pondered this though for awhile. Gaara stood up,

"Come eat dinner." He said.

"I'm not hungry." Sakura refused to move. Gaara got pissed off, so he picked her up, despite her many protests, and carried her to the kitchen. Temari and Kankuro stared at the struggling konoichi and the very pissed off Gaara. Gaara dropped Sakura onto her seat and pushed in the chair, Sakura gave him an angry glare as he sat down. Temari then realized Gaara was smiling, but under that smile was a very small smirk. She now understood what he was doing. Kankuro didn't notice the smirk so when dinner was over Temari told him about it.

"So I guess we should leave this to Gaara then." He said.

"Yeah, but don't tell Sakura any of this." She replied, Gaara had to pick Sakura up again and carry her to her room. Sakura glared at him.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded. Gaara smiled,

"I see your finally waking up." Sakura froze, there was absolutely no way out of this one, in fact, Sakura had completely forgotten what she was in Suna for because of Gaara.

Sakura got up from her bed, "Going somewhere?" Gaara asked.

"I want to look at the moon." She said, Gaara got up, went over to her grabbed her waist, and teleported using his sand. Sakura was glaring at Gaara again, "Do you have to take me everywhere?" Gaara smiled,

"Yes." Sakura continued glaring at Gaara. Despite Sakura being mad at Gaara, they enjoyed each other's company. Sakura was nearing revival.

_**End of chapter**_

**Mario11445: Well? Is it better then my first story? I did promise I would make the chapters longer. This chapter shall be called... The Beginning of New Sakura. How's that?**


	2. The revival of Inner Sakura

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts!**

_**Chapter Two**_

Sakura woke up, feeling a little bit better then when she arrived. Plus there was another feeling inside of her that was also helping, Sakura became confused by it, but for now she would ignore it. She got out of bed, stretched, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The running water felt good as she washed herself, when content enough, she got out, dressed and went downstairs.

Temari looked over her shoulder at Sakura and was happy to see a small smile on her face. "What did you and Gaara do last night? You seem happier today." Temari said.

"He pissed me off, that's what." Temari laughed.

"What did I do now?" Gaara said from behind Sakura. Sakura turned around and looked him straight in the face.

"You pissed me off, that what you did." Gaara smiled, Sakura squealed and ran upstairs. Temari was confused, then, Gaara broke out laughing, this confused Temari even more. Gaara shook his head and left the kitchen. Temari watched as Gaara made his way upstairs to Sakura's room.

"Why did you squeal at me?" Gaara asked, Sakura glared at him, he glared back, causing her to squeal again.

"I don't know." She said. Gaara smiled. He went over and sat next to Sakura on the bed.

"I think its because you are returning to normal, slowly but surely." Sakura glared at him again, he just smiled and got closer to her. Sakura got up and went out of the room, Gaara followed.

The next morning Sakura got a fever, Gaara was off today so he stayed with her while Temari and Kankuro went off on missions. Sakura hated being sick, even more so now then ever, she said she wanted to take a shower but when she sat up she got dizzy and had to lay down again.

"You know you could just ask me to bathe you." Gaara said. Sakura glared at him, she wasn't in the mood for joking around. Gaara must have known she thought this and said, "I'm not kidding." Sakura looked at his face, he wasn't smiling. She muttered something inaudible, Gaara grinned, "What was that, was that a yes perhaps?" without waiting for a reply he picked her up and transported her to the bathroom and placed her in the tub.

"So you weren't't kidding huh?" Sakura said. Gaara smiled, "Fine. But you owe me." Gaara grinned and soon Sakura was stripped of all clothing, the water filling up the tub, Gaara getting ready for this once in a lifetime chance. To Gaara, Sakura was really beautiful, with or without clothes, he gently took the soap and started to wash her. Sakura blushed the entire time, she was feeling better already.

Sakura looked up at him, "Remember, you owe me, big time." Gaara smiled and nodded. When he was done he drained the water away and dried Sakura off. Sakura continued to blush, she wasn't used to showing someone else her body, let alone a male. Gaara then carried her to her room and dressed her, then put her back in bed. Sakura became drowsy, and said, "Remember...you...owe...me." as she said this she fell asleep.

When Sakura awoke it was still daylight Gaara wasn't with her but she figured he was doing something. When Gaara entered the room he saw Sakura was awake, "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Great. Better then ever. By the way," She smiled, "you still owe me." Gaara smiled,

"I see you haven't forgotten that yet." Sakura glared at him,

"How could I? Who would let someone of the opposite gender get away with seeing them naked with nothing in return?" She smiled mischievously. Gaara raised an 'eyebrow'.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Sakura was grinning now, Gaara had a bad feeling about this.

"I want you to take off your clothes and sleep with me tonight." She said, blushing. Gaara stared at her, she stared back.

"...Fine." He said reluctantly, "Temari and Kankuro won't be back from there missions for about three days, so they won't suspect anything." Sakura smiled. A few moments passed, Sakura frowned.

"Well?" She said, Gaara looked confused, Sakura sighed, "If your going to do it how about some time today?" Gaara nodded, embarrassed, and did as he was told. Sakura observed his body with obvious delight. She squealed again and moved over to the side so Gaara could get in.

_'Well, she's impressed... I think'_

_**'What are you waiting for? Take her!'**_

_'um. I don't think I should take advice from perverts.'_

_**'fine, suit yourself.'**_ The Shukaku cackled and disappeared within the contents of Gaara's mind. He sighed and got in, Sakura squealed again and hugged him. Gaara was confused by this sudden action, but he smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Soon she was sound asleep, and Gaara took advantage of this moment to remove her clothes, as payback for making him do this.

**Mario11445: Restoration at 47**

When Sakura woke up the first thing she notice was that she was naked, the second thing she noticed was that Gaara had pinned her body against his. Sakura couldn't get out, but there was one way, under the covers. She sighed and went under and, luckily, she escaped. Sakura frowned at Gaara and went to take a shower.

Sakura went back into her room, it would be pointless to get back at Gaara for taking off her clothes at night, but she did slam a pillow on his head.

"Ghaah! What the hell!" Gaara sat up and looked for the abuser, "Oh, its you Sakura. Ghaah!" Sakura had hit him again with the pillow.

"Get off my bed you pervert!" Sakura yelled, Gaara glared at her and got up, dressed, and went to the kitchen. Sakura sighed and plopped on the bed, Gaara soon came back up and found her asleep. He picked her up and took her downstairs and placed her gently on the sofa,

_'She really is beautiful.'_

_**'Then take her'**_

_'Once again you are the reason why I was called a pervert.'_ The Shukaku chuckled Gaara sighed, he wasn't going to hear the end of this. Sakura woke up to the smell of not Temari's cooking, but Gaara's.

_'So he can cook, so what? I can too.'_

_**'Yeah but he's doing it for you... probably.'**_ Sakura was shocked, it had been a very long time since she last talked to her inner self.

_'Where have you been?'_

_**'Its you own fault, because you went into seclusion you blocked out everybody.'**_ Sakura was now being picked up and transported to the kitchen, Gaara placed her in a seat.

"I can walk fine thank you." Sakura glared at Gaara, he said nothing. They ate in silence, never bothering to look up at each other. Breakfast was finished and Gaara started to clean up, Sakura went to her room to talk to her long-lost inner self. Gaara soon went up to see how she was doing, and what she was doing.

Kankuro looked towards Suna, so did Temari, no doubt, he was thinking about Sakura. "Sakura will be fine with Gaara, besides, we decided to leave it to him." Temari said. Kankuro nodded and they continued their mission.

Gaara entered the room and saw Sakura lying on the bed staring a the ceiling. She looked up at Gaara, then put her head back down. Gaara went over to her and sat on the bed, she kicked him off. Gaara got up, glaring at her, she was grinning,

"I see we're almost there." He said, Sakura froze again. Gaara had, once again, placed her in a position with no exit. Sakura's expression was sincere, Gaara had done so much for her and she didn't even realize it. She got up from her bed went over to Gaara and kissed him. Gaara was surprised by this sudden move, so he didn't know what to do. It was his first kiss, and it was with Sakura, she had closed her eyes and was now putting her arms around his neck.

"Arigato." She said, and kissed him again.

**Mario11445: Arigato- means, Thank you, or just Thanks.**

Four days later Temari and Kankuro came back to Suna, battle scarred and completely worn out. They looked around for Sakura and Gaara to find them in her room. Temari smiled and greeted her brother and the now much happier Sakura. "Almost done then?" Sakura blushed and nodded. It was true, Sakura felt better then ever.

**Chapter End**

Mario11445: Well I have no idea what I want to call this one. -brainstorming- ... How about, Revival of Inner Sakura? Thanks for the Reviews/alerts!


	3. Revival and a Surprise

**Here we go!**

_**Chapter Three**_

Sakura woke up warm, Gaara had slept with her again, of his own will. She smiled and snuggled into Gaara's chest, he woke up from this and put his arms around her. They stayed like that for awhile, Gaara would do it for as long as Sakura needed. Temari called to them, dinner was ready, Sakura smiled and kissed Gaara before leaving. Gaara followed.

Temari's head popped from the kitchen to see Gaara and Sakura coming down together, what she saw next almost made her cry with joy, Sakura had grabbed Gaara's hand.

**Mario11445: Restoration at 72 Hope you all like the story so far!**

Sakura was more active now, she ate more, went outside a couple of times with Gaara, but most of her time was spent in her room with Gaara. Plus, since Gaara had started to sleep with her, she felt safer and happier at night. Temari and Kankuro both notice her strange behavior when around Gaara, they both knew what was going on, Sakura was falling in love. Gaara notice this feeling as well, inside of himself whenever he was with Sakura, which was pretty much every day all day. He liked it.

"Ano... Gaara?" Sakura said, he looked over at her, "Thank you." Gaara glared at her.

"You said that. Many times." Gaara stated, "You don't need to say it again." Sakura blushed and hugged him.

**Mario11445: Ano- means um... or something like that.**

Sakura Hanuro was slowly recovering, Tsunade was in her office, thinking if Sakura had started to revive. Inner Sakura has been fully revitalized, Sakura has fallen in love with Gaara and Gaara has fallen in love with her.

"Sakura, what have you been doing with Gaara when you two are together at night?" Temari asked, she wanted to confirm that they were beginning to love each other. Sakura blushed,

"Nothing much, he just sits there and keeps me occupied." Temari smiled,

"Have you slept together?" Sakura blushed harder and nodded. Temari gaped at her.

"Um. I'm going to be in my room," Sakura said, "tell Gaara if he asks." Temari nodded, she had to talk to Gaara anyway.

Sakura sighed as she waited in her room for Gaara, it really was dull here without him, she wished she could go with him. Gaara appeared two hours later to find Sakura asleep, he went to her side and sat on the bed, his back to her. All of a sudden he was on the floor, Sakura had woken up and kicked his back. Gaara glared at her and moved on top of her so she couldn't escape, he smirked, she blushed, they kissed. Thirty seconds, fifty seconds, a minute passed before they separated. Sakura smiled at Gaara, he smiled back, Temari knocked on the door.

"Gaara? Sakura? You in there?" She asked, Sakura blushed,

"Yeah, hold on." Sakura replied. Sakura went over to the door, but not before pushing Gaara off of her and onto the floor. Gaara glared at her and got up, Sakura opened the door. Temari looked inside and saw a pissed off Gaara, and a blushing Sakura. Sakura giggled, "What do you want Temari?"

"I wanted to see what you two were doing in here." Temari looked at Gaara, he had an expression that said, 'I'll tell you later.'

"Just having a little fun." Sakura said, blushing. Temari looked down at her, Sakura was smiling mischievously now.

"Fun on whose side? Your's or Gaara's?" Temari asked, Gaara answered this time.

"Her's." Temari laughed, Sakura blushed and Gaara allowed himself a small smile.

"Alright I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Temari continued laughing as she went back downstairs. Gaara turned Sakura around to face him and kissed her, they fell on the bed and had a make out session that lasted for quite some time... To the point where Temari called them down for dinner. Sakura blushed, they had been at it for three hours. Gaara smiled and picked her up, yet again, to take her downstairs, this time Sakura let him.

Dinner was silent, making Sakura fidget, her hate of silence was back, in full force. Soon she burst out, "Damnit! I hate silence!" She yelled, Gaara smiled, Kankuro and Temari gaped at her. Sakura had been revived.

Sakura continued to fidget, no one would talk, she started to cry in frustration. Gaara gave Temari and Kankuro a look to stay silent, they smiled and continued eating. "GRRR! THIS IS YOUR FAULT GAARA!" She screamed, Temari resisted the urge to laugh, Gaara sighed and stared at Sakura. Sakura continued to fidget furiously, she hated being stared at and silence. Sakura finally got up and ran to her room screaming. Temari and Kankuro broke out laughing, Gaara got up and followed Sakura, leaving Temari and Kankuro laughing their heads off.

"So it worked?" Sakura asked, Gaara smiled and nodded, Sakura started to laugh. They had set up a plan that would make Temari and Kankuro laugh as they would continue their make-out session.

"They will fall for anything," Gaara smiled, "they won't come up here for awhile." Sakura giggled and snuggled into Gaara's chest, he kissed her. They resumed making-out, slowly taking off each others clothes. Soon enough they were both naked and having more fun then ever, Sakura blushed and Gaara smiled, the barrier had indeed broken.

The next day Sakura felt horrible, she was sick again, a fever, but it still made her feel bad. Gaara was next to her, he had put a wet cloth on her forehead. He smiled at her, "Need a bath?" Sakura giggled, she was still naked, Gaara hadn't put her clothes on yet, just in case she wanted a bath. Sakura nodded. Gaara picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and placed her gently in he tub, he smiled and turned the water on.

Sakura blushed as Gaara washed her, "Thanks." Gaara smiled, he wouldn't have to pay her back this time. Temari knocked on the bathroom do when she heard Sakura giggle, they froze. "Sakura? Is Gaara in there with you?" Sakura blushed,

"Yes." Gaara glared at her, outside Temari gaped, she couldn't believe Sakura would allow Gaara to bathe her. Gaara opened the door, he blocked Sakura from view and was glaring evilly at Temari. Temari ran. Gaara laughed and closed the door, locking it behind him, and continued to wash Sakura.

Sakura fell asleep when Gaara left for work, Temari took care of Sakura until Gaara returned, Sakura was awake when he returned, she got up walked over to kiss him, when she fell. Gaara caught her before she hit the floor. Gaara sighed as he put her back in bed, she was over doing it. Gaara sat there, watching over Sakura and thinking about what would truly make her happy. He came to a conclusion, no a hypothesis, and told Temari to watch Sakura, he had to go do something. When Temari asked what he needed to do Gaara had already left.

Sakura woke from someone kissing her, it was Gaara, "Feeling better?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, a lot better." Sakura said as she sat up. No problems sitting up. She stood. No problems there either. She smiled at Gaara and kissed him. Gaara grabbed her waist held her close and teleported to the roof. Sakura looked at her surroundings, it was dark, still early morning. The sun was just coming up, Sakura thought it to be beautiful. When she looked back at Gaara he was on one knee and smiling.

'_Is he going to...'_

_**'Oh boy! He is!'** _Sakura blushed, and her eyes filled up with tears when Gaara asked her to marry him. She said yes and was hugging Gaara, Gaara smiled and gave her a ring he had bought the other day. It was a beautiful three diamond ring, each of the diamonds had a different color, left was red, right was blue, and the middle was pink.

**End of Chapter**

**Mario11445: Restoration at 100 What do you think? Good? I think so. This Chapter's name shall be... Revival and a Surprise. One more chapter to go.**


	4. They're Alive!

_**Chapter Four**_

**The Wedding and Reception**

Gaara stood nervously by the monk, he couldn't stand being so nervous, Sakura however was crying with joy when she came to Gaara's side, Tsunade posing as her 'mother' and Sakura hooked arms with him. Gaara barely noticed the monk talking, but, somehow, he managed to say and do the right things at the right times. With the ceremony completed, they were announced a married couple and kissed. Gaara was just glad it was over, Sakura was happy that the entire Leaf Village came to the wedding. Temari was right, the entire Leaf Village was her friend as they shared her sadness.

Tsunade was talking to Gaara and Sakura when Jiraiha appeared by Tsunade's side looking confused. "What's with you two?" He asked, Sakura giggled, Tsunade didn't tell him about her and Gaara.

"They're married that's what." Tsunade said. Jiraiha looked even more confused, but then he saw a couple of cute women and started drooling. Tsunade sighed and, before he could follow the girls, pulled Jiraiha by his ear and walked away. Gaara shook his head and Sakura laughed as the old pervert was pulled away.

As they were walking together, Sakura and Gaara notice some commotion by the village gates. Confused and curious they walked over to the gate to hear cries of glee. Sakura gasped and saw blond hair, Ino's hair. She ran to the front of the crowd and started to cry in joy. Her friends were back, all of them, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Choji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba and Akamaru, but Naruto was dead. Sakura knew this but still, she was happy to see the rest of her friends back.

"Sakura!" Ino said in surprise, Sakura was hugging her, crying. "Whats wrong Sakura?" she asked.

"I-I thought y-you had b-been k-killed!" Sakura cried. Ino looked down at Sakura, then her dress.

"So who is it?" Sakura looked up, "Who are you married to then?" Sakura smiled ran into the crowd and came back with Gaara in tow. Ino and the others gasped, Sakura had married Gaara. Ino smiled and greeted Gaara.

"Hn." was all he said, Sakura giggled and held Gaara's arm, resting her head on him.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Kiba asked, "We searched all over for him but we couldn't find him." Sakura started to cry, this time it was sadness. The others were frozen,

"H-he's," Sakura burst out crying and buried her face in Gaara's chest.

Gaara answered for her, "Naruto's dead." Hinata froze, and she too, cried. Tenten went over to Neji and held him tightly, also starting to cry.

"What did I do now?" A voice behind them said, Sakura immediately turned around, slowly, with everyone else. Naruto was grinning right in front of them. Sakura ran to Naruto, hugged him, and cried.

"Naruto," Sakura gasped, "how? How are you still alive?" Naruto looked down at Sakura,

"I don't die that easily, when I told the fox to give me all it's power, he didn't. Obviously he thought that if he gave me all it's power, he too would die." Naruto smiled at Sakura, "Sasuke is dead by my hands." Sakura looked up at him, tears flowing freely. Gaara decided at that moment to take Sakura back from Naruto, causing Sakura to stop crying and look up at Gaara, smiling.

Neji looked at Tenten, he was confused,

_'What just happened here? She just came to me and started crying on me.'_ Tenten looked at Neji and blushed, the tears were dried now. _'This is way too confusing.' _Neji thought,_ 'I'll ask Gaara what she meant through hugging me.'_ Shino had remained unmoving during all of this, as usual, and Akamaru and Kiba were also shocked when Tenten had hugged Neji.

Sakura moved to Suna to live with Gaara, Gaara was the Kasekage and couldn't fulfill his duties in Konoha. Neji and Tenten soon were a couple, along with Naruto and Hinata. Ino created a relationship with Kiba, and Shikamaru with Temari. Lee and Shino remained single, Shino by choice, and Lee had no luck or talent in finding a girl to love.

"Sweetie?" Sakura said, Gaara looked up from his work, she was blushing.

"Yes?" He asked, Sakura smiled and put a hand on her belly.

"I'm pregnant."

**To be continued.**

**Look out for the ending story for this, I'm ending this story to start a new one.**

**Look out for it! Give me some ideas on what the title should be!**

**Mario11445**


End file.
